My fangirl?
by ohmayabird
Summary: "I don't even know you, how the hell did you get my number?" "I swear I'll make you my fangirl if it's the last thing I do!"
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _A fateful encounter can happen to anyone and anywhere…_

Cute small feet wearing doll shoes, slender legs that could go miles long at how he saw them, wide hips that lifted the skirt she was wearing, a small waist where he could imagine his arm winding around too, he didn't know if she was a model or not, but her chest size could go against his close friend's bust size. He wasn't even close to finishing because her cute heart shaped face had features he swore would only be found in myths, and he didn't even know if they were true. However, her lips were so plump, red and kissable he wanted to nibble on them, her nose was cute like a rabbit's, her cheeks full that made him want to go up to her and pinch it to a certain shade he loved, red. Her eyes? Oh Mavis! Don't get him started, they were brown, a captivating brown that seemed to suck him into its endless abyss, it looked mysterious and ethereal. Perhaps the definition of ethereal was her because her hair shined against the lights around them, she looked like an angel.

An angel sent from heaven.

Sent from heaven for him.

Him and only him.

"Oi Natsu! Where are you looking at?" a voice called him out of his thoughts. Well, really not his thoughts, since he was still plain out staring at the girl that had stolen his attention.

"Shut up shit-face! Stop bothering me!"

"Wah- You sucker! Jellal's calling Erza right now and if you don't snap out of it, she'll kill you in front of everyone."

"Gray, leave Natsu be. The line is almost done, where did Gajeel go anyway?" A blue-haired male asked the ink-haired male. Gray scoffed, but agreed to leave his pink-haired band mate alone.

 _I want to know her name~_ Natsu thought as he continued to watch his blonde-haired angel talk to this pixie like girl, both of them laughing without a care in the world. He smiled unconsciously.

Jellal, their manager and leader, had an amused look on his face as he watched Natsu. While he was supposed to be busy signing and entertaining their fans, he also managed to watch over them and he liked what he was seeing.

"Levy-chan~ I want to go home~"

"But Lu-chan! The fan sign event is almost finished, I can finally talk to him!"

"Levy-chan~" Lucy whined at the smaller girl, who giggled at her.

"How about this, you wait for me at Café Le Strauss and I'll finish up after talking to Gajeel, deal?" Levy bargained at her blonde-haired friend. Lucy pursed her lips in contemplation. After a minute or two Lucy nodded and gave Levy a teasing smile.

"What?"

"You just want me gone so you could do some nasty with Gajeel right Levy-chan?" Lucy teased, giggling at how Levy's face turned pink.

"Why you, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted after Lucy, who avoided her slap and sauntered away from the event she stopped and looked back at Levy.

"You owe me a drink!" Lucy shouted, leaving Levy to finish her appointment.

* * *

"I-I need to go!" Natsu rambled, standing up from his seat. However, he was stopped by Gray and Jellal. Both of them held his arms, stopping him from going after his blonde haired angel. Of course Gray didn't know he was about to go after a girl, while Jellal who had been watching Natsu halfway through the event had the inkling idea of why he needed to go.

"Where do you think you're going? We need to leave." Gray warned, dragging him towards their van.

"Fucker! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Why I au-"

"Gildarts, mind helping me with these two? Again." Jellal said, chuckling at how Gildarts pulled the two apart and slung them over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

 _Now where was Gajeel again?_ Jellal thought as he went back inside the event venue. Coming back inside the venue he smiled and saw Gajeel laughing along with a blue haired girl. Who seemed quite familiar to him for some reason… _Who was sh-_

"Gajeel, we need to go." Jellal interrupted the two. Smiling apologetically at the girl, who in return smiled and nodded.

"See you again Gajeel." Levy said, smiling up at him. Gajeel scoffed and looked the other way, hiding the blush that managed to surface his face. Jellal chuckled.

"See you squirt." Gajeel said, ruffling her hair before he left. When he was gone Jellal approached her, receiving a confused look.

"I'm Jellal, sorry for the late introduction." He said, offering his hand to her. Levy gladly accepted the handshake.

"It's fine and of course I know who you are and the rest of the band." Levy said, giggling.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you had company earlier?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do. Lu-chan got bored waiting with me, so I told her to wait at the café. Do you need anything from her?" Levy asked, confused once again.

"Actually-"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I had the weirdest experience going home earlier from school today. I'll try and post another story based on it~ I have 14 days left starting tomorrow, November 10! I want writings done! xD

 **memo2:** The shortness is due to it being a prolounge.

 **memo3:** What do you guys think? Should I continue it?

 **memo4:** Don't forget to leave a review! :*

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' h & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Brown eyes…_

"Ahhh~ I want to see her~" Natsu whined, slouching on the sofa. His lazy mood being disturbed by a pillow being thrown at his face.

"Who the hell are you talking about pinky?"

"Shut up snowflake!"

"You ladies sure are going at it this morning." A gruff voice joined the two guys who were already in fighting position.

"What did you say!?"

"I'll so-"

"You three really need to stop doing this every day." Another voice joined them. However, the three were too busy brawling it out already to hear him. Their leader just sighed as he continued to watch the three.

 _Ding!_

" _I can add his number in her phone." 8:59 A.M._

" _She's taking a shower and it'll take ages." 9:00 A.M_

" _But if you can do it now, it'll be better since I have a class to go to." 9:01 A.M_

Jellal laughed at the messages he received. He blinked at the pink _object_ that landed in front of him. Natsu groaned in pain, rubbing his nose.

"Natsu, give me your phone for a minute." Natsu grumbled about something getting back at Gray and Gajeel and stalked towards the two. He gave his phone to Jellal's waiting hand. Jellal once again opened his phone.

" _I have his phone, what's her number?" 9:14 A.M_

 _Ding!_

" _It's 0916XXXXXXX" 9:15 A.M_

" _Oh Mavis! Hurry up! I heard the shower stop!" 9:15 A.M_

Jellal chuckled again, he forgot that his new friend had the meddling attitude. It's been almost three days since he approached the girl Gajeel was talking to during the fan sign event. He was really just thinking of getting her friends' number for Natsu, but the idea of killing two birds with one stone made him think twice. It'd give him better chances of controlling Gajeel and Natsu.

" _I'll call it right now, Levy." 9:20 A.M_

" _No wa-"_

Not even a second passed and the call connected. _"Are you getting me killed Jellal?!"_ An angry voice answered him. Before he could answer back though the call was dropped.

" _I almost died! Lucy just walked passed me… I think she got used to me asking for her phone." 9:29 A.M_

" _I wish they could be a couple! They'll look so cute together!" 9:31 A.M_

" _I should warn you first, Natsu tends to go overboard- That reminds me, don't you have a class to go to?" 9:33 A.M_

" _Holy c- I forgot! Talk to you later Jellal!" 9:34 A.M_

 _Well the day just started._ He thought closing his phone. "What could possibly go wrong?" He asked no one in particular.

"Okay guys! Get your butts in the car, we need to go to an interview today!" He shouted, hearing his brawling band mates groan.

* * *

"Lucy~" Brown orbs met blue eyes. She smiled at Lucy, tackling her in a hug. Lucy giggled and returned the hug.

"Hey Lisanna! How are you?"

"I'm great since I saw you~"

Lucy sweat dropped at the onlookers they had attracted. _Not again._ Lucy thought as she pat Lisanna's head. The girl latched onto her arm, a contented smile on her lips.

"Lisanna, you're making people think of other things again." Lucy chided, walking towards her locker. Lisanna followed her.

"Fu~ I don't care, I like Lucy!" Lisanna whined like a kid, stomping her feet and a pout present on her lips. Lucy just laughed at her. _Another normal day…_

"Ah! I almost forgot! Mira-nee asked if you could come later, they need another model to fill in the spot." Lisanna said, her hands in a praying position and her puppy dog eyes blinking innocently up at Lucy. A sigh escaped Lucy's lips.

"Why don't you guys try finding someone else for a change?"

"We don't want to!" Silence.

"Why me~" Lucy whined at her friend. Sure, she did like modelling from time to time. Although she suspected Mira and Lisanna were the reason why she was always getting confessions. Let's not forget she's in her last years of college and in about four months she's going to graduate. _Maybe I could try modelling for a living… Nope! I still want to be an author~ I need to look for publishing houses._

"Because we like you! And we've known you for a long time~"

"Hmph… Fine." Lucy muttered, pouting at the white-haired girl. "I'll see you later Lisanna, I need to go to class now."

""See yah later Lucy! Lisanna shouted back as she headed towards her own class.

 _I need to tell Levy-chan that I'll be late going home lat-_

 _Ding!_

"… _Uh-hi?" 11:12 A.M_ Lucy stared at her phone, rather the message she received.

" _Uhh…Hi? Do I know you?" 11:13 A.M_

 _Ding!_

" _Err. No? I'm Natsu by the way!" 11:14 A.M_

" _Well, nice to meet you Natsu." 11:15 A.M_

"All right class, turn your books to pages 114-" _Class time… I wonder who this Natsu person is. I can't remember where I heard the name._ Lucy mused as she tried focusing in class.

* * *

 _Holy crap! It's her! And where the hell did I get her number? I can-_

"Jellal! Did you just add her number?!" Natsu shouted, running towards their blue-haired leader. Jellal, who was busy talking to a script director, quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Her! Her! Did you?" Natsu asked, shoving his phone in his face. A picture of a blonde haired girl was smiling on the screen. A chuckle erupted from Jellal, bidding farewell to the scriptwriter before he focused on Natsu.

"Yeah, I did, I'll let you see her later if you'll be a good boy."

"Really?!" Natsu asked, eyes shining as he looked up at Jellal. Hope and excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, now go wait on the set. The show's about to start." In an instant Natsu was gone from his sight and running towards Gray and Gajeel, who were already sitting on the sofas on set.

 _Heh. I better make sure she's with Mira later._ Quickly typing a message to his friend, he headed towards the set. The show began.

"Good morning everyone! We have the famous Fairy Boys with us! I'm your host Evergreen!"

Claps and cheers were heard in the studio. The majority of the audience were female, like any typical boy band fans would have.

"Our segment today is special, because we asked the audience what they would want to know about their favorite group." Evergreen said, and was soon handed flashcards containing the questions. An amused look soon was plastered on her face. Earning questioning looks from the boys with her.

"Well, let's get straight to the point. Is it true that love is in the air for the members?" She asked, after reading the questions.

"Well, I can't deny nor confirm them myself." Jellal answered, chuckling at the faces his band mates were making. Gray was innocently looking away, Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms, while Natsu pouted as he looked at his phone every now and then.

"Really?" Evergreen mused, waving her hand to the screen beside them. A picture of a girl with long red hair.

"Let's start with, you Jellal." Slowly his face started turning pink. "Who is she?"

"She's a friend." He mumbled, groaning when she gave a smirk at him. "Sources claim different though."

"She's a manager, she's been your friend for a long time, and it's also mentioned here that you two meet up quite often."

"She's very dear to me." Jellal admitted, earning 'awws' from the audience.

The next picture was Gajeel talking to a short girl, a smile clearly seen on the boy's face.

"So who's this girl you were talking to during the event?" She teased. "None of your business woman." Gajeel hissed, earning a smack to the back of his head by Jellal. Gray laughed at him, but this cold man known to his fans was astonished when his face turned red.

"Let's see here…" Evergreen looked at the flashcards in her hands. "Her name is Juvia Loxar and she's an athlete. And she-"

"Swimming athlete." Gray clarified without a second thought. His eyes immediately widened at his confession. "Wa-"

"Oh, so it's true?" She said, immediately moving on to the next person.

"Okay, we couldn't find any news about Natsu." Evergreen discarded the flashcards at this point. "What's your love life status?"

"I…" Natsu contemplated, before a soft blush was seen on his face. "I fell in love." He said, a warm smile seen on his lips. The audience gasped, listening intently to their idol.

"Say what now?!" Gray's outburst gained a smack from Jellal. Gajeel, who looked like he didn't care, was still listening.

"We wouldn't want to pry, but how did that happen?" Evergreen asked, shushing the audience who started getting noisy because of the news.

"Yeah! We were at this fan sign event about three days ago, I watched her in the middle of the event until we finished the event. I didn't know her, and since she was there I thought she must be our fan, right?" He received nods from the audience. "But not even once did she join the line and ask for an autograph." He continued looking all sad.

"And before the event finished, she left." He pouted, looking at his phone again and again. "I wanted to follow her, but these two stopped me." He finished, pointing accusing fingers at Jellal and Gray. In return, the two boys sheepishly smiled at the audience glaring at them.

"Aww~ that's so sweet!"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Why'd you have to stop him?"

"Do you know her?"

"Okay folks, settle down. Let's continue to listen shall we?" Evergreen said, stopping the audience from getting rowdy.

"So tell us Natsu, is she a fan of yours?"

"I'm not sure, but once I find her I'll make her my fan." Another wave of 'awws' came from the audience.

"What does she look like?" One of the people in the audience asked.

"Ahhh…" Natsu scratched his cheek, a hue of pink colored it. "I'll just show you her picture." He said, looking through his phone. Jellal's eyes immediately widened at what he said, "W-wait a minute Natsu!"

"Here! Isn't she pretty?!" Natsu showed it to the nearest camera recording them, a smile clearly seen on his face.

"Okay! That's all the time we have for today! Tune in next time!" Evergreen bid farewell to the crowd, as soon as Jellal signaled stop to the scriptwriters.

The band was quickly ushered backstage, towards their waiting room. Once inside the room, Jellal's eyes were hidden behind his blue hair. A menacing aura surrounding him.

"Natsu…"

"You're so dead pinky. Gihii."

"Wait! I can explain!"

* * *

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're here!" A body flung itself around the confused blonde.

"Oh~ you know I can't say _no_ to you two~" Lucy said, sarcasm dripping in every word she said.

"Aww~ don't be mad! Besides, I think you'll like coming today." A tease in her voice was heard.

"What are you plotting now Mira?"

"You'll just have to wait and see~"

 _Ding!_

" _Is she there yet?" 4:14 P.M_ A grin appeared on Mira's lips. Her blue eyes watched the young blonde be ushered to the fitting room.

" _She's getting changed, how far are you guys?" 4:15 P.M_

" _We'll be there in about 3 minutes." 4:16 P.M_

"Perfect~"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** #PrayForTheWorld

 **memo2:** As you guys can see I'm not that creative making names. Would anyone want to suggest a name for their band? I'm open for suggestions!

 **memo3:** I'm not planning on making this story too long. So I might make this story less than 10 chapters only :3 No promises!

 **memo4:** Was it too boring? I feel like it lacked something *sobs*

 **memo5:** Did I get you guys smiling like idiots, squealing, curling up your hands and cursing why it ended like that? If I did, then I did a good job! Leave me those awesome reviews!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' h & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"Would you please stop smiling like that?" Lucy whined at the white-haired girl, who was watching her like a hawk. Her blue eyes watching the blondes' every move. "You're creeping me out."

"Oh shush~ that frown doesn't suit your pretty face Lucy~" Mira said, handing her a bottle of water.

"I'll frown when I want to!" Her answer just made Mira giggle. Puffing her cheeks out, she pouted at Mira.

"You're so cute Lucy!" Mira said, patting the younger girl's head.

"We can start shooting now." A crew member said, coming up to the two girls. Mira nodded in thanks and started pulling Lucy towards the set.

"Okay, this shoot is about a girl in love." Lucy blinked up at her. "Just be all pretty and smiling~"

"But-"

"Oh! Did I mention that you'll have a partner today?" Mira asked innocently.

"No you didn't…" Lucy glared at her. "And because of that I should just go." She added as she stood up. Mira, on the other hand stopped her.

"Lucy~ you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" The scary aura behind her smile creped Lucy out.

"Now stay and start the pictorial…" The white haired girl left the set and stood next to the photographer. Her blue eyes daring her to leave. _No fair!_

 _Ding!_

" _Hey! Why haven't you replied?" 4:40 P.M_

" _I'm busy. Where did you get my number anyway, Natsu?" 4:41 P.M_

" _That's a secret! Hey! What's your name?" 4:42 P.M_

"Lucy! Give me your phone or put it inside your pocket!" Mira shouted.

"Crap-"

* * *

"I'm not going to do anything for you anymore."

"But Jellal! I want to see her! And you promised me!"

"I did, but I didn't think you'll introduce her to the whole world!" Their blue haired leader sighed in defeat. His hand massaging his temple, "You don't even know her name."

"I can ask her! You gave me her number!" Jellal scowled at his childish band mate. "I regret putting her number in your phone." He muttered.

"Why the hell am I going to a photo shoot anyway?" The pinkette whined at his leader slash manager.

"I told you that you'll get to see her, right?" A jaw dropped, onyx eyes blinked up at the blue-haired boy. Slowly a grin escaped his lips, pouncing on his leader countless times was just the same as this.

"I knew you couldn't say _no_ to me!" Natsu rambled on as he gave Jellal a big bear hug. "You're the best!"

"Alright already! Get changed!" Jellal gave him a playful glare, pushing him towards the changing room. With that Natsu immediately ran towards his designated changing room. And soon enough Jellal was chuckling alone in the hallway.

"I wonder how it'll go…" He mused to himself, whistling as he headed towards a familiar room.

" _Oi! You stopped replying to me again!" 4:52 P.M_

 _Why isn't she responding?_ Natsu pouted at the thought of his dream girl not wanting to talk to him. _And what the hell does she mean she's busy?_

"You're lucky with your partner today, Natsu." His friend Max said as he finished fixing his tie. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean your partner is beautiful." Max said, shaking his head at the pink-haired boy. He always did wonder how the guy became famous. _Oh, right, Jellal._

"I still don't get what you're saying there pal." Natsu said, standing up from his seat. Ruffling his salmon hair, and then looked at the mirror, he grinned.

"Whatever, break a leg." Max said, fixing his things before he headed for the set himself.

"Why would I want to break my leg?" Natsu asked, well he said it nonchalantly and left the dressing room, not caring for a response.

"Idiot." Max muttered, grinning like an idiot.

His phone was in his hands, checking if there was a reply from his dream girl. Only to be disappointed because there were none. _What the hell could she be busy about?_

"Natsu! You're finally here!" a familiar voice called his attention. Onyx eyes met twinkling blue eyes.

"Yo! Mira!" He greeted, stopping just beside her. The older girl quickly embraced him before he was handed a black mask. Quirking an eyebrow at her, she smiled.

"That completes your outfit and…" She trailed off, her right pointer finger pointed at _someone_ on the set. "That's your partner."

His eyes followed the finger and froze. When his dream girl said she was busy he didn't think it was this kind of _busy._ As cringe worthy as it sounds, but he swore that the first time he saw her flashed before his eyes. She was an ethereal being for all human beings to worship.

Wearing white definitely made her glow, her blonde hair just shone brighter than the sun. Simply say he couldn't see or hear anyone else except for her. And he still didn't know what her name was!

"Natsu!" Fingers snapped in front of him. He blinked out of his own little world. "Natsu! Get up there!" Mira said, pushing him towards the set, a grin on her lips.

"Don't _push_ him too hard Mira, you know he hasn't experienced this yet."

"Oh shush~ you spoil my fun Jellal~" Mira said, giggling at how adorable Natsu and Lucy looked on set. Jellal just shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Poor Natsu."

* * *

 _She smells good._ Natsu thought a few steps away from her. His onyx eyes watched her chocolate orbs eye him from head to toe, eyebrows drawn to the center as she stared at his hair. He grinned, a toothy one that had her blink in confusion. _Cute._

"Finally! I thought I'd be locked up here and pose all night long!" Lucy whined at the pink-haired boy.

"Sorry about th-"

"Let's just get this done~ I need to go home and do my homework." Lucy said, pulling him closer to her.

"Okay, we need a shot of seduction." The director said, waiting for them to pose. However, before Lucy could move she was immediately pulled close to the masked pink-haired boy. His face awfully close to her that made her feel the heat in her cheeks.

"I couldn't help myself. You just smell…" Natsu murmured, intrigued at the mesmerized, almost lost look she had. "So _sweet._ " He finished as he crushed her body against his. Multiple snaps were heard inside the room, but the two were lost in each other.

"I-uhh…Thanks?" She stammered. _You're doing a photo-shoot right now, Lucy. Get a grip! This guy is just another stuck-up celebrity!_ She quickly pushed herself away from him, her eyes, steeling at him.

"I know I said I wanted to finish this quickly-" Her finger pushing against his chest. He took a step back at the sudden change. "But don't touch me so freely, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." She blinked at him.

"Right…" Her voice dripped off sarcasm. He pouted at her, but soon enough smiled.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her. A quirk of her eyebrow was what he received. "It's proper to say your name first before asking someone else." Her arms crossed in front of her chest. The snap of the camera continued in the room. Not once did they look at it.

"But you already know my name~" He said, laughing at her. She glared, "I don't know you."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do and that's final." He said, quickly kissing her lips. _Mmmm…. Strawberry._

"I'll see you again~" He whispered, smirking at her dragged figure. "Okay, Lucy! You're done for today!" This was Mira of course, wherein the white-haired beauty pulled Lucy away from the set and pretty much ignored the blonde's indignant outburst.

Combing his left hand against his salmon locks, his right hand tugging his necktie loose. His polo shirt untucked revealed some of his eight pack abs. While his pants lay low against his hips left little to the imagination.

"PERFECT!"

 _Lucy huh?_

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** FEU Men's basketball team won champion this year! Yey! Early Graduation gift! #BeBrave16 #chamFEUn

 **memo2** : Prelim exams is in January and we're focusing on revising our thesis. So I'm not that busy, just a bit.

 **memo3:** It was boring wasn't it? I don't know what to do anymore! *Sobs*

 **memo4:** Leave me those reviews!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

"You know I didn't think you would hide _this_ from me Lucy."

"Not now Cana, I'm not in the mood." Lucy grumbled, swatting her brunette friend away from her. However, Cana's teasing look never left her face.

"Awww~ why not?" The older girl slung her arm on Lucy's shoulder, "You still thinking of that hottie you had a photo shoot with the other day?"

"Shut up!" Lucy's immediate answer came, accompanying it was a healthy shade of red on her cheeks. Cana guffawed at her cuteness, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Cana was met with silence from the blonde, but her embarrassment just proved the answer that the brunette wanted.

"My little girl is all grown up!"

"I'm not a little girl!" Lucy pouted at her. Sure Cana was like the older sister she never had, confiding in her about her troubles, or if she needed some advice. Although she had always thought about why her friends were always treating her like she never had a boyfriend before. It's not like she was allergic to the opposite sex, she just hasn't found someone _new_ that made her heart pound like crazy. Except for that _guy…_

 _He had a spicy scent mixed with woods, more like nature along with-_

"Oh my gosh! It's Lucy!"

"She's so pretty!"

"I heard she had a photo shoot with a famous band-"

"Well aren't you just popular as usual~"

"You know I didn't ask for it Cana. Those Strauss siblings are just hard to shake off." Lucy grimaced, but politely smiled at the screaming girls younger than her.

"Liar~ you and I both know they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." Lucy giggled at her statement. The Strauss siblings just had a way of getting what they wanted by any means possible.

"Well in any case, you and that hottie of yours are going to meet again." Cana said, teasing Lucy once again.

"How do you know that, Cana?" Lucy asked in a bored tone.

 _Ping!_

"Duh~ My cards said so." Cana answered as she waved her cards in front of the younger girl. "I'll see you later Lucy, I need to get my daily dose of booze."

"I'll laugh when you get caught." Lucy warned, giggling at Cana's disappearing figure. _I think she's getting it from Mira._ She brought out her phone, looking at the message she just received.

' _Hey, you haven't talked to me since yesterday.' 1:46 P.M_

' _Sorry. I told you I was busy yesterday wasn't I?' 1:47 P.M_ Lucy didn't know that she was pouting at her text mate.

' _She lives! I thought you didn't want to talk to me or something…' 1:48 P.M_

' _Hey! I'm not that mean~ you're making me feel bad.' 1:50 P.M_

' _Sorry~ so what's your name?' 1:51 P.M_ Her pout turned into a frown.

' _I won't tell you.' 1:52 P.M_

' _Why not?!' 1:53 P.M_

' _Because I don't know you.' 1:54 P.M_

' _But you know me…'_ Another text came before Lucy could answer back, _' We even met.'_ Lucy's eyes bugged out. _Maybe I should ask Erza to look this person up._

' _Look Natsu… you're kind of creeping me out. So if you're a murderer or something I'm going to have to stop texting you.' 2:02 P.M_

"Since I'm not feeling well I'll let you guys go home early today." Their teacher who just came in said. He received cheers from his students that made him chuckle, "I'll see you guys next week." With that their teacher left the room.

 _Ping!_

' _I'm not a murderer! I'm a famous person!' 2:07 P.M_ Quirking an eyebrow, she started typing her answer to this Natsu person, which she didn't know who.

' _Really? How about this, I'm free for the rest of the day. Want to meet?'_

' _Really?! Where?' 2:14 P.M_ She hesitated in sending the message, but something in her gut was telling her to meet this person. With her eyes closed, she sent the message. _I'm so going to regret this…_

' _Meet me at Café Le Strauss.' 2:15 P.M_

* * *

' _Meet me at Café Le Strauss.'_

"Fu- Jellal! Please tell me we don't have any schedule today." A familiar pink-haired boy shouted as he ran towards his tattooed face leader. The blue-haired blinked at him, "What?"

"I said, can I go out?" Natsu asked, changing his first statement. _I'm not even going if we have a schedule. To hell with it! I'm going to meet my blonde-haired angel!_

"Well, we don't have one today. Tomo- hold it!" Jellal scrambled to snag onto Natsu's shirt, who was going to run before he could finish talking.

"Arghh! Let me go!" Natsu whined at him.

"I will, if you tell me where you plan on going." Jellal said calmly.

"I'm going to meet Lucy!" He shouted, successfully escaping Jellal's hold. And just like that Natsu was gone out of his sight and out of their house.

"Did I just hear him say he was going to meet with Lucy?" A voice asked.

"He's meeting up with bunny-girl?" Another voice joined. Jellal sighed as he stared at his two bandmates.

"That's what he said."

"Heh. I'll just call shrimp and tell her the news, she'll kill me if I didn't." Gajeel said, moving out of the living room.

"Hey Jellal." Gray said. "What is it Gray?" Jellal answered back, feeling drained at the possible outcome that Natsu might get followed by paparazzi's

"Let's follow Natsu." A grin present on Gray's lips. He chuckled, "I figured you'd say that." And this time Gray chuckled with their leader's answer.

"Oi Gajeel! You coming or not?"

 _Better tell Erza a head's up on the situation._

* * *

"Lu-chan! That's not fair! I want to see how you and your mystery man will look together!" Levy whined at the blonde, who sheepishly smiled at her. _Well, I already know how they look together. That magazine just proved their perfect chemistry._

"It's not my fault you have classes this afternoon." Lucy mumbled, fixing her things as she got ready to go and meet this _Natsu_ person. _Better have Erza on speed dial, just in case._

"But Lu-chan! You can't just meet with someone you don't know!" The smaller girl grabbed the blonde's hands, "What if he's some psycho?" _Well, I haven't met him before. But, Gajeel said he likes to blow things up. I hope he doesn't hurt her or anything, but they look so cute!_

"I'll have you and Erza on my speed dial." Lucy bargained. Levy pouted at her, but sighed after a few minutes of them staring.

"Fine, you win." Levy said, handing her a pepper spray. "Just make sure to use this when he starts doing anything inappropriate to you."

"Yes, _mother_." Lucy said, giggling when Levy playfully slapped her arm.

"Lu-chan!"

"I'm going to go now." Lucy said, looking at herself in the mirror one last time before she head out out of their dorm.

"See yah later Levy-chan!"

"Be careful!"

"Fu~ I wanted to be there for their first meeting." Levy whined as she stared at the door Lucy just left through.

 _Boom!_

 _Brrrrmmm!_

Thunder sounded, lightning flashed in the sky. The coldness the wind brought enveloped Lucy. Pulling her thick overcoat tighter against herself didn't help keep the cold at bay. _I hope the rain will pass immediat-_

 _BOOM!_

She gulped, her heart starting to pound. Her calm steps slowly turned into frantic ones. Soon she was running towards the café she and Natsu was supposed to meet. Water poured down from the sky like sprinklers, that soon got heavier and the droplets larger.

 _BOOM!_

 _No!_

* * *

Lightning struck in the distance, its light illuminated inside the barren café. Onyx eyes watched the rain get heavier outside the building. Trees dancing along with the strong winds.

 _I hope she's okay._ Natsu thought, as he watched for any sign of a person heading towards the building. _Maybe I should cal-_ A flash of blonde passed by. Like on autopilot his feet brought him in front of the doors to the café, and not a minute or two he was catching this soaked _person._

Despite being soaked her hair still looked like a halo. She was panting from all the running she had done and his automatic response was to embrace her. And he did.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Just like the other day she smelled a spicy scent mixed with woods, more like nature along with-

"Uhm… Thanks." Lucy mumbled, pulling away from the person which she assumed was a man. Familiar onyx eyes met her brown orbs. His pink locks mused in all directions. The familiar heat emitting from him. _Fire and ashes._

"No problem, Lucy." His voice sending shivers down her spine.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the hand that lifted in front of her. Slowly, like he was afraid he would break her, he caressed her cheek. Cold cheeks slowly turned warm. A toothy grin escaped his lips.

"I'm Natsu."

 _Doki._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

memo1: Can I just say that Christmas break finally started! I still hate thesis!

memo2: I got an awesome gift from my aunt, now I can make stories anywhere! I got an iPad mini~

memo3: The probability of updates might go up, but I won't make promises! :*

memo4: Leave me those reviews! :)

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story 'Marry You'**

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Chapter 5

**ღღღஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღஐ**

"We finally meet…" His voice familiar. "Lucy." Again with that toothy grin of his. Brown eyes narrowed, her index finger pushing against his chest once again. Like the other day.

"You're the one whose been texting me?"

 _Boom!_

"Yeah." He mumbled, holding her slender finger in his. She breathed in.

"And you were the model the other day?" Onyx eyes twinkled at the question. She breathed out. _There was…_

"I am." He whispered, closing the gap between them. _A spark._

"Why the hell did you kiss me, you jerk!" She shouted, her fists pounding against his chest. He chuckled at her, the smile never leaving his lips.

"I did say you smelled sweet…" He answered her question as he held both her hands in his. Stopping her from pounding against his chest and to wrap her arms around his waist. He noticed that she was the perfect height for him. Her head stopped right about his chin. _She smells-_

"Heavenly." He finished, hugging her to him. Burrowing his nose in her hair like a couple that never met for months. "And you're freezing." He pulled away from her, his eyes narrowing at her. She _shivered_ from the cold and from his stare.

"Jeez. Stay here." He ordered once he led her to sit by a single couch by the window. Natsu disappeared from her sight momentarily. She heard cupboards being closed multiple times, drawers being pulled open and then closed. When he returned, thick blankets were in his arms.

"If we're going to stay here, I need you warm and cozy." He said, holding the blankets up. "Strip." He ordered her, and was met with a shocked look from Lucy.

"Wh-what the hell are you saying you pervert!" Her cheeks coloring a rosy pink. A boisterous laugh came from Natsu. "Well, aren't you a naughty one?"

"I'm not you jerk!" Cheeks turning pink to a healthy red. Natsu took steps towards her, slowly like a predator. "I was just thinking of getting you less cold…" A smirk emerged on his lips once he saw her get cornered.

"I didn't think you'd want to get down and dirty."

"I didn't say that!" Glaring with all her might, he couldn't help but see her as a cute little animal. Shivering like a leaf doesn't do much good with her threat.

"I'm just kidding Luce! Loosen up would you?" He grinned, handing her the thick blankets. "You'll get sick if you don't get out of those clothes." He added going behind the counter.

"Peppermint chocolate or red velvet okay with you?" He asked, rummaging the drawers and cabinets for some mugs. Sighing in defeat, "Red velvet please."

"Okay, get changed already." She pouted at his bossiness. _Stupid pinky! You're just lucky you're cute or I woul- What the hell did I say?!_ Her mind raced as she changed out of her clothes. Undergarments still glued to her body, she used the thick blankets as her clothes.

* * *

"Would you stop pushing?!"

"Oi! Bunny-girl's changing! Turn that off!"

"But they want t-"

"No 'buts' do you want to get killed by Juvia?"

"No, bu-"

"Shut up!"

"Stop pushing you two or we'll get wet."

"Wow~ did you just see that lightn-"

"Shut the lights went off!"

"Can you see anything?"

"No, I- owww! Why you fuc-"

"Keep quiet you two! Or they'll hear us!

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, you two stop acting like babies!"

* * *

"I still don't get how its storming now. Earlier it was all shining outside." Lucy said, mumbling a thank you when she was handed a hot mug of red velvet coffee drink.

"Maybe faith just wanted us to have our alone time." Natsu said, plopping on the couch. Distance still present between them on the couch. A pillow hit him for his comment.

"Would you stop saying those things and answer my question?" Lucy exclaimed, drinking and glaring at him at the same time.

"What question?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"How did you get my number?" She sat up straighter, her doe-brown orbs stared straight at his onyx eyes. Stop looking at me like that or I'll…

"My manager saved it on my phone." He took out his phone and opened her contact, "See, it even has your picture." He finished handing his phone to her. She looked at it, puffing her cheeks every now and then. A confused look settling her soft features.

"How?

"How what?" It was Natsu's turn to be confused.

 _Ziit._

 _Boom!_

"Kyaah!" Immediately her hands went to her ears, blocking the thunder outside. Her eyes screwed shut. Mug fallen to the ground, shattered. Blackness covered them.

 _Not now…_

 _Please. I-_

Through the darkness, warmth spread around her. Muscular arms cocooning her from the cold. The smell of fire and ashes returned. "You okay?"

"I'm fi-"

 _Boom!_

"No!" She shouted, burrowing against his chest. _Don't worry sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to worry about anyth-_

"Luce?" Natsu asked, hoping to snap the girl's attention back to him. She started shaking, sobbing and clutching at his shirt. "Luce?" He tried again. No answer except,

"Mommy." His heart clenched. _What happened to her mother?_

"Shhh~ I'm here." He said trying to soothe her crying figure. Squeezing her tighter to him, his right hand caressing her head as he let her cry her heart out. Slowly, her sobbing stopped, breathing returning back to normal, but she remained glued to him. "Lucy?"

"I think she fell asleep." A voice joined them. Slowly Natsu rose from the couch, carefully hiding her naked form inside the blankets he provided her.

"What are you guys doing here, Jellal?"

"The guys wanted to see your girl, so here we are." Jellal said, using the flashlight from his phone to look for the power fuse.

"Damn it, it's too dark in here. I couldn't film anything."

"Shrimp said to take her back to our flat."

"You know this is supposed to be our alone time." Natsu sighed, princess carrying Lucy. Her head lolled softly against his chest.

"You know we're supposed to be teasing you right now, but since she's sleeping we'll let you off the hook for now."

"Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

 _"Where are we going Mama?" A little blonde girl asked, hugging a stuffed toy._

 _"We're going to meet some of Mama and Papa's friends today. They have a son about two years older than you." An older woman with the same blonde hair answered from the front seat of the car they were in._

 _"Is he a nice boy Mama?" A giggle came from the woman._

 _"Of course sweetie, he-"_

 _Screeching sounds were heard, the car swerved left and right._

 _"Mama!"_

"Dream of sweet dreams tonight Lucy…" Natsu mumbled, wiping the tear that escaped her closed eyes. "I'll be right here beside you." He whispered, getting into bed with her. Holding her body close to his, her scent of sunshine and berries wafted his nose.

 _Fall harder than I already am._

 **ღღღஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

memo1: I would just want to say congratulations to Miss Universe 2015 Philippines! You have brought joy, pride and most of all, respect to our country! And I would also like to apologize to Miss Colombia for the error made. Both candidates did an amazing job and I hope controversies would already stop. Everyone makes mistakes and the right thing to do was to admit what was wrong. Steve apologized like the man he is, we shouldn't bash him for his human error. To all candidates, a valiant effort! Everyone is a winner!

memo2: A Christmas one-shot special is on the way…I hope xD

memo3: Leave me those awesome reviews!

 **ღღღஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღஐ**

 **Please Support my other story 'Marry You'**

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	6. Notice

Since New Year is just around the corner, His Obsession the remake is up!

But its on my tumblr account~

search/ohmayabird

I can't find my direct link, but the one that appears on the link I gave is my account :)

Chat me on tumblr, 'kay? I promise I'll respond when I can :*

Happy New Year!


End file.
